Heiwa Senju
" I will protect my village with my heart!!! -Heiwa's speech to the enemies Heiwa Senju(平和, " Literally meaning PEACE," Senju Heiwa) Is a Chunin-Level shinobi hailing from Konohagakure, and a member of team Aroshio. Heiwa is a maternal member of the Senju clan through his father a distant relative of Tobirama being closely related to Heiwa. Despite his parent's disappearance his Grand parents take care of him and provide him with the correct training. Background Born many many years after the Madara attack and Biju, Heiwa was a rare case in which not many Senju's existed. Heiwa born to a father apart of the Senju who was distantly related to Tobirama Senju and it was revealed that Heiwa's grandfather may be closely related to a Tobirama. Heiwa's mother is unknown what clan she hailed but it was a highly weak clan, Heiwa's parents disappeared after his birth and he was taken in by his grandparents, they immediately trained him with Ninjutsu and taijutsu in order to prepare him for the academy, At age 8 he entered the academy and was a average student not over the top but just right. After a attack by a random group of Ninja's, Heiwa was kidnapped for over 5 days and Hashirama Senju cells were implanted into him by a mysterious group of Ninja's. Heiwa escaped and passed out a mile from the Leaf, they healed him and he began recovering fully after 5 days, he was healed and got to training soon. Heiwa passed the first 2 tests and failed 1 but ended up passing the academy, Heiwa was promoted to Genin where he became a good user of the Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. Heiwa excelled with his mind becoming smarter than the kids but not quite power, His chakra was acceptable at the age he was at and received some praise for his Sensei Onoki. Heiwa is currently a Chunin and apart of team Onoki. Heiwa goes to train with the Shuteni a group of monks who helped him train in Ninjutsu. Appearance He is a medium height young man with tan skin, spiky brown hair with many bangs falling over his face. He has brown eyes inheriting that from his father who also had been seen in a picture with dark brown eyes. He has a slim but athletic build, like his mother he had callused hands and thin fingers. Heiwa wears the average Konohoa uniform with the forehead protector and the flak jacket with a navy color long sleeved shirt underneath it and has navy pants. After his training with the Shuteni, he wore a read forehead protector and the Senju armor. Personality Heiwa Senju is a wild and careless, teenager, he is at times a angry and lonely individual and often can be seen taunting other students, He becomes angry at the mention of him being a Senju and once said, " I'm gonna change my name ". But in reality is proud to be apart of the Senju Clan, especially since he is apart of a famous bloodline and often brags, his father is a minor shinobi and is from a unknown clan. Heiwa loves to train and despises himself when he saves people a big thing in his young life. Abilities As a Senju, Heiwa inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as physical energy so much so that he was able to fight Kenshi despite his ultimate increase in chakra and still have enough energy to stand on his feet despite being injured badly during the fight. Likewise, his chakra was also shown to be remarkably high; Heiwa posses a strong amount of reserve chakra,which proves valuable in crazy situations. Ninjutsu Heiwa is most known for his unique Wood Release techniques, a kekkei genkai formed through simultaneous use of earth and water-natured chakra. By using chakra into the source of life, he was able to create wood and plants from the ground of or his very being, causing them to grow to great sizes and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will and in an instant, he could shape the entire battlefield for his own uses. This ability appeared to be exclusively his, as no other known member of his clan has ever displayed its use thus far. Even those who obtained this power through unorthodox means, such as Yamato, have stated that his use of Wood Release was much weaker in terms of pure power. Taijutsu Heiwa is talented in Taijutsu due to early training. Because this he is quite prominent in Taijutsu. Taking a liking to his grandson and his resolve, Heiwa's grandfather has specially trained him to reach this goal, teaching him a number of forbidden techniques in the process. The most basic of these is his Eternal Punching style of combat, a martial art style focusing on external damage. Through this gruelling training, Heiwa has become a taijutsu master. His prowess surpasses those of more experienced ninja, and it is only in unique circumstances that his taijutsu is not enough to defeat an opponent. Category:Okami22